The scientist
by Nyeron
Summary: Songfic, Lincoln, Él nos muestra un evento, todo desde el final... de vuelta al principio.


**The Scientist**

 **Por Coldplay.**

Hay silencio, solo eso, vemos su rostro; Lincoln, él está de a ojos cerrados, su rostro muestra leves raspones en sus mejillas, un morete en la frente.

Pues bien, abre sus ojos y nos mira al frente.

 **Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

 **You don't know how lovely you are**

Pues resulta que esta cerca de un árbol, acostado con su espalda contra la madera, apenas el tocón está intacto pues el resto está destrozado.

 **I had to find you**

 **Tell you I need you**

 **Tell you I set you apart**

Estacas por todo lado y lo que parece ser piezas de metal, se sostiene el brazo derecho, mientras nuestra vista se aleja de ahí.

 **Tell me your secrets**

 **And ask me your questions**

 **Oh, let's go back to the start**

Cual si fuese en retroceso, la luz del dia va cambiando, el cuerpo del chico se va moviendo levemente para pararse, sus ropas se desempolvan y camina hacia atrás.

 **Running in circles**

 **Coming up tails**

 **Heads on a science apart**

Mira al cielo mientras las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos, todo gira, hojas se levantan y el chico continua caminando hacia otro lugar, todo en lo que parece ser reversa.

 **Nobody said it was easy**

 **It's such a shame for us to part**

Se devuelve por lo que parece ser un bosque, retrocede colina abajo y salta hacia atrás un enorme tocón caído.

 **Nobody said it was easy**

 **No one ever said it would be this hard**

Se detuvo, leve sangre volvió de su mano a su frente cuando se limpió la misma; volvió a su posición de rodillas para al parecer recuperarse antes de seguir bajando.

 **Oh, take me back to the start**

Las hojas eran vueltas hacia su lugar, la colina era bajada en reversa por el chico, las huellas se deshacía y el suelo volvía a recuperarse.

 **I was just guessing**

 **At numbers and figures**

 **Pulling the puzzles apart**

Su única mano funcional se levantó, unas ramas volvían hacia su lugar, pues en su caminar las había quitado, su rostro cambió a uno de confusión, mareo y sangre volvía a subir a su boca.

 **Questions of science**

 **Science and progress**

 **Do not speak as loud as my heart**

Retrocediendo, fue sorteando lo que parecían ser dos puertas de vehículo, los piñones rotos de lo que parecía ser un motor volvían a su posición, devolviendose en el aire hacia su origen.

 **Tell me you love me**

 **Come back and haunt me**

 **Oh, and I rush to the start**

Llegando ya a la base se apreciaban figuras tiradas en el suelo; una pequeña de ropas negras, por allá una niña con porte de princesa, al parecer su gemela la cual mostraba una gorra roja, una pequeña mano cubierta de una prenda verde oscura se asomaba entre los puños de hojas; todas muertas, desgraciadamente por las piezas de madera que salían de sus estómagos.

 **Running in circles**

 **Chasing our tails**

 **Coming back as we are**

Siguio más para atrás, ahí se apreció una anorak naranja tirada; cuando se acercó la prenda volvió a sus manos, se la abotono de nuevo para seguir en reversa.

 **Nobody said it was easy**

 **Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**

Llegó a un plano, ahi mas figuras mas se veian, pues una pequeña portando una jersey roja estaba tirada en un charco de sangre, una joven de cabello pixie enroscada entre unas piezas de metal y por último una joven de frenillos tirada en el suelo junto a una piedra.

 **Nobody said it was easy**

 **No one ever said it would be so hard**

Ya por fin volvió al principio, una van destrozada se admiraba, al final de la colina, el camino que dejó fue caminado por el chico, las piezas rotas, los vidrios destrozados, todo en un derroche de metal generado solo por un evento que cualquiera desearía nunca experimentar en su vida.

 **I'm going back to the start**

Una vez ahí cerca, se subió a la destrozada Van; se sentó en uno de los asientos, uno cerca de las ventanas, se abrocho el cinturon sacudió su cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

A las afueras frente a la Van dos chicas de cabello rubio se hallaban tiradas, salieron disparadas. Sus cuerpos inertes comenzaron a volver a su lugar.

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **(Ah oh oh)**

El vidrio de las ventanas, las piezas de metal, todo se fue recuperando, poco a poco el humo y vapor del motor volvió al mismo, las llantas se volvierona inflar; la carrocería se enderezó de nuevo y la van comenzó a girar hacia atrás.

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **(Ah oh oh)**

Las jóvenes castañas se recuperaron, volvieron a las ventanas, la que portaba una Jersey por su lado mostraba lo que era un balón al cual se aferró con fuerza, la chica del corte pixie era la que pareció sujetarse de la mano del chico pero se soltó.

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **(Ah oh oh)**

Volviendo más arriba las mas pequeñas volvieron al vehículo, las astillas se salieron de sus cuerpos y volvieron a los árboles.

Las ramas, las piedras, todo volvió a su lugar de origen, los árboles se enderezaron de nuevo y así; por fin la Van dejo de girar y llego hasta arriba, una carretera, la valla de metal que los intento de detener se rearmo. Un vehículo que esquivaban se devolvió y asi la van volvió de nuevo hasta llegar a una recta, justo ahí todo volvió a correr de manera natural.

En el vehículo, Lincoln miraba con leve molestia a las chicas mientras estas hacen escándalo; su mueca cambio a una de molestia mientras intentaba leer su comic. Ninguna llevaba puesto el cinturon de seguridad, en el volante por su parte, Lori estaba fija en la autopista más un leve sonido le llamó la atención, extendió su mano y tomo el celular...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***El video es en reversa, si le fue muy confuso es porque describir algo normal es ya algo dificil, en reversa peor.**


End file.
